Mirror on the Wall
Mirror on the Wall 'is the sixth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot The episode begins as Albedo is complaining about his 13-year old form in a Plumber Base jail cell. He calls out to people like Blukic, Driba, and Magister Patelliday, but they all ignore him. His Ultimatrix seems to be acting up, and he immediately transforms into Negative AmpFibian. Negative AmpFibian is confused about what just happened, but realizes his ordeal and phases out of the cell. The Plumbers notice his escape and try shooting at Albedo, but he squeezes through a hatch, knowing what he must do. In town, Ben is fighting Sunder as Humungousaur. Sunder throws Humungousaur to a car, and when he proves to be too much, Humungousaur grows to his full size and crushes Sunder. Sunder, nearly out of breath, takes a last resort and cuts Humungousaur's hand with his axe, making him let go. Sunder then cuts a portal in the ground and escapes. Ben turns back to normal and is irritated about his departure. He then gets a call from Magister Patelliday, saying that Albedo has escaped from his prison in the base. Albedo is already at Inspector 13's factory, and transformed into Negative ChamAlien to sneak past the Techadon Robots, who were guarding the entrance to the tool, the Techadon Skeleton Key. The Key, according to Albedo's studies, could not be tampered with and thus, Azmuth could not alter the Skeleton Key's mechanisms. Negative ChamAlien successfully makes it past the robots and starts to head towards the device. Ben is headed to the Techadon factory with Rook Blonko in the Proto-TRUK. Rook drops him off because if he joins him and gets caught, Albedo will have knowledge of their arrival. Ben turns into Nanomech and shrinks to an atom-like size. As he passes through, the detectors are not triggered. Nanomech then searches the factory for Albedo's whereabouts, but he does not see him. Eventually, loud screams are heard and Nanomech sees Negative Rath destroying machines and attacking employees. Inspector 13 then commands the Techadon Robots to chase Albedo and get the Key back in its chamber. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and pounces on Negative Rath, with the two going fist-to-fist. Once Wildmutt gets tired, Albedo reverts and turns into Negative Heatblast, using his fire to make a board, almost escaping in the process. Then, Ben transforms into Upgrade and merges with a Techadon Robot, blasting Negative Heatblast down and he reverts back to human. Albedo and Ben are tired, and Ben tells Albedo that if he joins their team, he can save his planet, Galvan Prime. Albedo is reluctant at first, asking about the other benefits of joining the team. Ben ponders the question, and comes up with a compromise; He will help Albedo to permanently transform into a Galvan. Albedo nods and evilly laughs, shaking Ben's hand. 'Major Events' *Albedo joins the alliance. *Blukic , Driba, and Magister Patelliday make their Omniwars debuts. *Albedo, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, and the Techadon Robots make their Omniwars ''debuts. *AmpFibian, ChamAlien, and Heatblast make their ''Omniwars debuts(by Albedo) *Humungousaur, Wildmutt, and Upgrade make their Omniwars debuts(by Ben) 'Negative Alien Debuts' *AmpFibian (The Omniwars debut; by Albedo) *ChamAlien (The Omniwars debut; by Albedo) *Heatblast (The Omniwars debut; by Albedo) 'Omnimatrix IV Debuts' *Humungousaur (The Omniwars debut) *Wildmutt (The Omniwars debut) *Upgrade (The Omniwars debut) 'Characters' *Albedo (main character of this episode; first re-appearance) *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Blukic (first re-appearance; cameo) *Driba (first re-appearance; cameo) *Magister Patelliday (first re-appearance; cameo) Neutral *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 (first re-appearance) *Techadon Robots (first re-appearance) Villains *Albedo *Sunder (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' By Albedo; *AmpFibian (first re-appearance; accidental transformation) *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *Rath *Heatblast (first re-appearance) By Ben; *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Nanomech *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1